


Don't Play With The Hole In My Heart

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kendoll Connor, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Wall Sex, Yaoi, thigh fucking, thigh job, thirium pump fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull
Summary: Hank can sometimes get very difficult when he's drunk, and horny.





	Don't Play With The Hole In My Heart

With nothing but intoxicated breaths, frantic hands grabbing at his clothes until they ripped at the seams, tatters, and harsh humping against his ass, Connor could only moan as he was pushed against the wall, his body trembling as Hank palmed him roughly, his pants around his knees that tried to clamp themselves together, his wrists bound above his head by a larger calloused hand. He couldn’t move.

“Hank, please,” he begged, the hand below his belt moving more roughly with the mention of his name, teeth were now added to his shoulder, biting back a moan that burned in his throat, “we shouldn’t hah do this while you’re intoxicated.”

“Do you ever shut up?”

Hank palmed him harder, his body pressed flush against the smaller male, his fingers dipping between seems and pressing against his flat crotch, a sticky ooze starting to seep from the seams, he nibbled on his shoulder harder, the synthetic skin pinching between his teeth and his tongue lapping at what he caught hungrily.

Connor heard a belt buckle loosen and fabric fall to the floor, the sudden realisation that Hank was too drunk to listen to reason weighed down on his thirium pump like a sack of bricks, his cheeks burning with thoughts of what is to come. His body shuddered, an incredibly warm poke from something large and meaty against his inner thighs, his legs quivered as Hank pushed his cock between them, pressing against Connor’s crotch as hard as he could, the bundle of nodes inside him sparking with desire.

“You feel so good around me, Connor, so good,” Hank growled, his hips thrusting into him at a brutal pace.

Connor was amazed at how well he could speak with his breath stained with heaping amounts of whiskey and scotch, maybe his tolerance level was much higher than he thought, or maybe he wasn’t really drunk at all. The possibilities seemed endless and he didn’t know which he preferred, a heavily intoxicated Hank pounding into him like his life depended on it or a slightly sober Hank who just wanted him against a wall tonight, both made his loins quiver in delight. A guttural moan bellowed from him, Connor could feel the vibrations against his back, the blush on his face darkening, heavy pants and needy moans left his lips as the hand that groped him now travelled upwards until he felt the seam at the middle of his chest. His body froze as a shutter could be heard, the undeniably chill of air rushing into his chest and an uncontrollable quiver of his pump as it was exposed, oh no.

“Hank, wait!” Connor tried to fight back as the hand trailed upwards towards the hole in his chest, fingers trailing dangerously close to the entrance, “you’re not supposed to interfere with that!”

Hank rimmed the entrance, it felt weird. Wet. Soft. Leathery. It reminded him of the inside of an orange.

“H-Hank I-” Connor trembled, just the touch of his fingers against the entrance sparked his systems, like fire danced across his artificial veins, a sultry blaze that echoed in his limbs. His chest ached, a sudden rush of fear burning his lungs as a finger tried to pry itself inside. His body quivered violently.

“Shh, I’ve got you Con, don’t worry.”

Hank rutted between him harder, plunging two fingers deep into his slot, biting his shoulder harder with each thrust he made. Connor wailed, a cocktail of pain and pleasure nipping at his heart, biting at his nerves, clawing at his bones, Hank fingered and thrusted into him harder with each cry he made, grunting against his shoulder and gripping his wrists tighter. Connor couldn’t hear anything over the constant throbbing in his head, not the slaps of skin hitting skin, the whining of his joints being squeezed under an intense force, not even the heavy grunts of the gruff man behind him as he bit the shell of his ear, whispering sweet nothings of how good he felt around him.

Fingers dug deeper, just barely grazing against the surface of his pump regulator, thirium dribbling out of his port in dangerously copious amounts, drenching his fingers in a hot blue fluid that ran down the slim android body like a dark waterfall, collecting on the cock that still rutted between silky legs and adding to the slick that drenched his inner thighs. 

Red warning signs flashed across his vision, too hot, his pump is exposed, shut down imminent, too much, too much. Connor felt his fans start up, an intense whirring just barely heard over all the panting, grunts and whimpers. The heat from his cheeks and chest pooled in the pit of his stomach, coiling together in a painful knot that could only mean one thing. Hank growled against his shoulder, biting particularly hard as his hips started to stutter, the grip on his wrists tightening once more, leaving definite cobalt blue bruises that wouldn’t leave any time soon. He shoved his fingers too far, tips pushing against his pump so hard it felt like he shifted it from his original position, Connor wailed like a banshee as he came, the sudden spark of pleasure and pain sending him over the edge as tears spilt down his cheeks, his legs clamping shut tighter than before. Hank soon came after him, biting until he left a giant bruise on his skin, pumping his seed through his legs as it spurted from his throbbing cock.

When Connor regained consciousness from a surprise but inevitable shut down he could only groan as he felt his own slick, thirium and Hank’s cum dribble down his inner thighs until they hit his calves. His eyes were still heavy with tears as he blinked to clear his vision, he could hear Hank snoring and feel his weight drop on his shoulder, the grip on his wrists slowly loosening. He looked downward, thick fingers were still buried deep in his thirium port and every time his chest moved, biting back a moan as he pried a hand away to take Hank’s hand out, another surge running through his body like electricity coursing through his veins, cursing bitterly through clenched teeth. He can’t pull it out by himself and Hank was fast asleep, his dead weight making it harder to stand let alone try to move.

This was going to take a while.


End file.
